The Light In Your Eyes
by HalfBloodNat
Summary: Hikari Nori is a average girl with the dream to become an excellent shinobi.  Her average life begins to be turned around once she is put into her team - team four. It really begins to change when Hatake Kakashi begins showing up more than she would like.


"Team four will be," Kazuki-Sensei pauses, almost as if to add dramatic effect. I sit at my seat, bored, waiting for my name to be called. "Sarutobi Asuma," I perk up, hearing the sound of my best friend's name; his fate is more important to me than my own. "Hikari Nori," I cheer in my head with excitement, "and Akira Kaida." I look down at the nerd sitting in front of me. Sure, he's extremely smart, but he has no combat skills whatsoever. Next, I look over at my grinning best friend sitting next to me. This is awesome.

Now that my name has been called, I really don't want to pay attention. The only team I really listened to was team six. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and that sweet Rin girl that I never got to know very well. That team does not seem like a good idea. Obito is mine and Asuma's other good friend. He is loud and obnoxious, but he has the potential to be a great shinobi and he really cares about his friends. Kakashi, on the other hand, is quiet, good at everything, and always plays by the rules. He just seems like a show off to me, and to everyone else. He doesn't seem to have any friend, but he doesn't seem to care. I really don't see Obito and Kakashi getting along at all. I guess we'll see.

* * *

><p>Asuma and I sit on top of a building about five stories high, waiting to meet our Sensei and form our team for the first time. We don't say much, waiting impatiently for our Sensei. We both want to meet him so bad. I am not a fan of waiting, though. I break the silence.<p>

"So, where is Kaida?" I ask, sort of rhetorically.

"No idea." Asuma laughs, "He's probably lost." I roll my eyes.

"Probably," I say, Asuma's joking tone absent from my voice.

"Hey, Nori," I look up at my best friend, "he really isn't that bad." I raise my eyebrows at him, as if to say _really? _"Just give him a chance. He's a part of our team now, and we have to learn to like each other so we can work as a team."

I sigh, "I suppose that you're right." He smiles at me, but doesn't say a word. I love my best friend. He always knows what to say and when to say it. He's genuine and always tells the truth. He's easy going and likes everyone. I consider myself lucky to have him.

Suddenly I hear footsteps. I look up to see Kaida running toward us. He is yelling something that I cannot quite make out. As he comes closer, his words become more clear. "…late. I really am. I was lost and I couldn't get up here. I am so sorry."

Asuma looks over at me and whispers, "Knew it." I try my hardest not to laugh. "It's okay, Kaida, we forgive you. Our sensei isn't here, anyway," Asuma reassures Kaida. Just then, a white smoke bomb appears and a man stands before us. Kaida had apparently been scared, since he jumped back about 10 feet. I am a little shocked by this man's sudden presentation.

"Hello, I am Hyuuga Masaru," the man speaks. "I am the Sensei assigned to team four." He gives the three of us a pleasant smile. The man has shoulder-length, brown hair and the white eyes that indicate that he is a user of the Hyuuga kekkei genkai, Byakugan. He is at least a foot and a half taller than me.

The man sits down, still smiling at us. We are completely silent, though. Kaida is now sitting to my left and Asuma to my right. "Wow, what a silent crowd," the man, or I should say Masaru-Sensei, jokes. "I would really like to get to know the three of you. So please, if you will, starting with the boy on my left," he points to Asuma, "tell me your name, something interesting about yourself, and a goal or dream of yours." A sick feeling builds up in the pit of my stomach. I hate talking about myself. I have nothing to say; I'm not interesting at all. "Well, whenever you're ready," Masaru-Sensei says, patiently.

Asuma clears his throat obnoxiously, causing me to chuckle a little. "I'm Sarutobi Asuma. I really like to fight with Taijutsu, but I want to add a twist to it. And my goal is to become part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja."

I smile. I already knew all of this about Asuma. He tells me everything. "Okay, next." Masaru-Sensei says, looking at me. My stomach squirms. Oh, jeez.

"I'm Hikari Nori," I say, pausing. I'm not sure what to say after this. "Uh, my kekkei genkai involves fighting using light. I guess that's interesting…" I trail off. "And finally, my goal is just to become the best kunoichi that I can possibly be." Masaru-Sensei smiles at me, approvingly. This makes me happy and I automatically smile back.

"Next," Masaru says, his tone light and carefree.

I look over at Kaida. He adjusts his glasses and pushes his white hair out of his eyes. "My name is Akira Kaida. Well, I'm smart, if that counts as something interesting. And my dream is to somehow use my intelligence to help the village one day." Wow, someone is conceited when it comes to his smarts.

Masaru-Sensei grins at the three of us. "You all seem to be very interesting and very different. I have a good feeling about you three." Well, I suppose that that's good. At least he doesn't hate us. I don't find us very interesting, though. Maybe he's just I saying that to make us feel better. "You are dismissed for the day. We will meet in the East Training Grounds tomorrow at ten o'clock am sharp. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the three of us say in unison. With that, he disappears with another white smoke cloud.

"Well," Asuma starts, standing up, "let's get going, Nori." I stand up silently and follow Asuma to the stairs. We walk down the five stories and out of the building. Once we get to the street, we both automatically take a right turn.

"Asuma, your house is that way," I say, pointing behind us.

"I know, but don't I always walk you home?"

"I guess, but you don't have to. I mean, I can take care of myself."

He sighs. "I know that, Nori. Have I ever underestimated you?"

"Well, no." I state.

"Well then relax and let me walk you home." He smiles and continues walking toward my house. I roll my eyes and follow him.

We walk in silence for about ten minutes until I hear footsteps running up behind us. Asuma and I both turn around just as Obito is coming to jump on us.

"You're not very sneaky, Obito." I laugh.

The brown haired boy grins at me, but says nothing. He then walks in between Asuma and I and beings talking to Asuma. "So, did you hear that Rin is on my team?"

"Yes, I did," Asuma says, nonchalantly.

"Do you know what this means? I've been waiting to talk to her for so long and now is my chance. At our team meeting today she was the sweetest thing. Too bad that Kakashi had to ruin it."

I look over at Obito. "Ruin it, how?"

"Oh, now she's interested," he exclaims. "See, this is exactly what I mean!"

"What are you talking about, Obito?" I narrow my eyes are him.

"All of the girls want him, even Rin. Well, she's mine. I don't even understand why the girls want him. He's cold and doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"I don't want anything to do with him, Obito. So don't assume things." I say seriously.

"Oh, well, with the exception of Nori, all of the girls want him," Obito continues to Asuma. I can't help but laugh at him. He's going to spend all of his time trying to be better than Kakashi, trying to pass him up. What a horrible way to live your life. I can't imagine having a rival. I guess it would be a reason to work harder, though.

"Oh look, there he is," Obito says, causing me to look up. "Look at him walking, thinking he's better than everyone else."

"Obito, he's walking. That doesn't at all show that he thinks that he's better than everyone else," Asuma says, rationally.

Kakashi had turned the corner and began walking in front of us. I watch him for awhile, studying him. It's a habit of mine, I'm a people watcher. He doesn't really seem to think that he's better than everyone else, but he just seems more like he doesn't really care about any of our existences.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Obito yells stupidly. Wow, leave it to Obito to greet someone that he was just talking bad about.

Kakashi turns around, glaring at Obito. "Hey." I study his face, his body, his person in a whole. His grey hair sticks up and a piece of hair comes straight down under his head band and between his eyes. I can understand why all of the girls want him. I mean, he's adorable. Looks don't really matter to me, though. He's a jerk, and I don't want anything to do with him. "Do you want something?" Kakashi asks Obito.

"I just wanted to say hi, since we're team mates and all."

"Oh." Kakashi says coldly. He then looks over at me, catching my eyes with his own. I look down quickly, embarrassed. I am afraid that he is going to say something about me looking at him, but he doesn't. He remains silent. I look back up at him to see that he's still looking at me.

"Yes?" I ask before I can stop myself.

He narrows his eyes, but doesn't say anything. He goes to turn around, but Obito speaks. "See you around, Kakashi!"

Kakashi looks Obito straight in the eyes. "Yeah," and with that, he turns around and walks away.

I shudder and look from Obito to Asuma. Obito seems annoyed and Asuma is smiling. "Is something funny, Asuma?" I ask.

"Well, Obito is just stupid. He is annoyed with Kakashi when he talked to him first. And you," he smirks at me, "are blushing."

"W-what?" I am seriously unaware of this. "I don't feel like I'm blushing, Asuma. Don't mess with me."

"Are you sure that you don't want anything to do with him?" Asuma presses.

"He intrigues me, but I'm not interested in him like _that,_" I say honestly. "I must be blushing because I'm embarrassed that he caught me looking at him. I was studying him. You know that I do that."

Asuma rolls his eyes and starts walking again. Obito is still not talking. This is like a silent record for him. "Whatever you say, Nori."

I sigh. "You're stupid, Asuma."

"Well, maybe," he grins, "but I know you better than anyone."

I don't respond. He's absolutely right, though.


End file.
